Le jouet cassé
by BukSway
Summary: Et maintenant Sasuke? One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne me fais pas d'argent.  
**Résumé :** Et maintenant Sasuke ?  
**Genre :** Règlement de compte, rédemption, glauque.  
**Warning :** Violence, dérangeant.  
**Note: **Gloire au Maître!

**Le jouet cassé**

L'obscène bruit de succion arracha à Sasuke un sourire mauvais. Il accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur son adversaire, Itachi, jusqu'au point de rupture. Les tremblements de son frère étaient le signal dont il avait besoin. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ceci et d'enclencher sa dernière manœuvre.

Lorsqu'Itachi s'écroula lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, Sasuke recula de quelques pas, ne baissant en aucun cas sa garde. Son frère ne bougeait pas, apparemment inconscient, si ce n'était déjà mort. Il resta dans la même position, tendu, pendant de nombreuses minutes, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque. Il _devait_ y avoir une nouvelle attaque. Le combat ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant. Pas de la sorte.

Un frémissement sur sa gauche attira brusquement son attention ; deux shuriken achevèrent l'unique bestiole des environs qui n'avait pas eu le bon sens de fuir à l'instar de toute la faune locale.

Itachi était toujours au même endroit. Sasuke avait les nerfs à vif, seule sa respiration saccadée tranchait le silence de la clairière. Cette clairière ravagée avait été des heures plus tôt le centre d'une forêt luxuriante où la lumière était douce et accueillante. La terre allait désormais être à jamais marquée par leur funeste passage.

Ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard que le jeune homme s'autorisa l'idée de victoire. Il s'avança avec précaution vers Itachi.

Sasuke reconnaissait à peine l'écho de son propre rire qui résonnait dans la vallée. Pourtant c'était bien le sien, ce rire démentiel à la mesure de l'euphorie qui le consumait, une ivresse alimentée par la réalisation d'avoir accompli sa vengeance.

Le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il avait vaincu Itachi, lui, Sasuke. Que tous les Uchiha au Royaume des morts en soient témoin, il venait de rembourser la dette qu'Itachi leur devait. Le Traître allait les rejoindre en enfer et se sera à leur tour de lui réserver l'accueil qu'il mérite.

- N'est ce pas _grand frère_? sa voix était légèrement essoufflée.

Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : Itachi était entravé par des liens de chakra, les yeux noirs inexpressifs et le visage marqué par le même sinistre détachement qu'à l'accoutumée fixaient Sasuke.

- Tu ne dis rien, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire hystérique. Sasuke était submergé par des émotions contradictoires, violentes, asphyxiantes. Aucune barrière n'était encore debout, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le jeune homme continuait sa marche sous un ciel jaune pisseux, appréciant les bruits lugubres que faisait la tête du Traître au contact du sol rocailleux. Il traînait Itachi vers le sud depuis plusieurs kilomètres ; il s'était retrouvé dans cette vallée après avoir quitté la forêt.

Il prêtait peu d'attention à la vallée dont la formation rocheuse avait quelque chose de malsain et dont les rares arbres parsemés étaient figés dans des positions de suppliciés.

Le ninja suivait un chemin qu'il savait mener à un temple abandonné à quelques kilomètres au sud. Il se sentait de plus en plus agité. Une idée extravagante venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit, le faisant faire halte_. Itachi était en train de se jouer de lui_. Il n'attendait que le moment opportun pour l'attaquer. Un nouveau round dans ce jeu de dingue qu'Itachi avait instauré. Sasuke se retourna violement et se rua vers l'homme à terre, qui l'observait. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Sasuke le martela de coup, jusqu'à ce qu'une mare écarlate ne forme une corolle autour de sa tête. Itachi cligna des yeux avec cette même indifférence qui narguait Sasuke. Le jeune homme s'acharna encore plus sur le corps à terre, mais il eut tôt fait de s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus suffisamment de chakra.

Sasuke était irrité contre lui-même : gaspiller ses dernières réserves contre ce tas sanguinolent dont l'expression avait à peine changée était inutile.

Il reprit sa route, traînant toujours Itachi. Il devait garder la tête froide, il avait des arrières à assurer. Si Itachi était hors course, les chasseurs de déserteurs étaient toujours à sa poursuite. Ils s'étaient montrés particulièrement tenaces dernièrement.

Sasuke ne devait plus être loin du temple désormais ; il s'y était réfugié des mois auparavant alors qu'il était sur les traces d'Itachi. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans, il avait hâte de fêter les retrouvailles.

Plus de dix ans d'entraînement, en quête d'un pouvoir toxique. Sasuke avait repoussé toujours plus loin ses propres limites jusqu'à la négation de toute humanité.

Plus de dix ans de souffrance et de sang séché à se rapprocher de l'homme à abattre, seulement pour se rendre compte de l'infranchissable fossé qui les séparait.

Cela lui avait prit du temps, de l'énergie et une bourse conséquente ; finalement Sasuke avait eu son combat.

Plus de dix ans, pour en arriver là, ici et maintenant, devant ce vieux temple qui avait fini par se montrer. La végétation avait depuis longtemps investi les lieux : une ruine inutilisable.

Après une rapide vérification, Sasuke sut que personne n'était venu depuis ; les pièges qu'il avait mis en place la dernière fois étaient intacts.

Ses pas se dirigèrent vers une vieille cabane qui avait servi de réserve, tenant toujours sur pied, c'est-à-dire quatre murs et un toit suffisamment résistants pour ne pas s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent.

Assaillie par la même odeur de moisie, l'endroit était vide et poussiéreux ; Sasuke balança rudement Itachi dans le coin le moins sombre, avant de sécuriser de nouveau l'unique pièce par une multitude de pièges mortels.

Il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler à quelques pas de son frère. Le sang, la sueur et la crasse formaient une carapace solide qui le démangeait. Après un dernier regard torve vers Itachi, il baissa partiellement sa garde et se positionna pour dormir.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Itachi pouvait encore lui faire du mal dans cet état, fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il sentit la brûlure glacée d'une paire d'yeux posée sur lui, Itachi n'avait pas bougé.

Sasuke se leva et s'étira. Il se sentait courbaturé et faible mais mieux.

La joie sauvage s'était évaporée, remplacée par une chose nouvelle, _ancienne. _La pleine satisfaction de l'instant, Sasuke n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle plénitude, _il l'avait oubliée._

Il regarda dans la direction de son frère, dans ces yeux si distants. Il fit quelques pas vers lui, arrivé à sa hauteur il le toisa, de haut. Itachi leva la tête. Outre sa pâleur, il dégageait un relent capiteux, empoisonné. Sasuke se dit que lui-même n'était pas vraiment frais non plus. Lassé, il se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait faim et son épiderme le démangeait furieusement.

Sasuke marchait en direction de la source d'eau du temple. Le ciel était sombre, la nuit allait tomber sous peu. Il n'avait pas dormit pendant longtemps.

Après avoir emprunté un vague chemin escarpé, il arriva à la petite mare cachée par une épaisse frondaison. L'eau était sale et probablement non potable. Pour Sasuke, c'était suffisant.

Il se pencha sur son reflet. D'habitude, il préférait ne pas y faire attention. Avec les années la ressemblance avec l'Autre était devenue de plus en plus intolérable. Il avait haï son reflet comme il haïssait Itachi.

Ce reflet, cette haine ! Sasuke était de nouveau agacé et énervé. Il avait réduit Itachi à une poupée de chair en décomposition, alors pourquoi la haine ne partait pas ? C'était lui, le maître du jeu. Et cette haine souillait la plénitude qu'il avait ressentie. Sasuke en voulut encore plus à Itachi. Même dans cet état, il arrivait à lui faire perdre son calme ! Il avait envie de courir jusqu'à la cabane et défigurer le visage de cette loque à grand coup de kunai.

Sasuke plongea la tête sous l'eau poisseuse.

Cette haine. Et Itachi. C'était ça son monde.

Plus jeune, lorsqu'il se concentrait seulement sur cette haine, elle le foudroyait sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Avec le temps elle était devenue froide, tenace mais toujours incontrôlable.

Le seul objectif, la pensée unique. Quand il se levait courbaturé, quand il se couchait les muscles douloureux.

Paradoxalement, perdre cette haine et Itachi de vue le rendaient faible, et très vite les pleures de l'insupportable gamin lui écorchaient les oreilles, le faisaient suffoquer.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau, calmé.

Le ciel s'était peint en noir, il n'y avait pas de lune et un tas d'étoiles. Sasuke avait eu le temps de remplacer les pièges, de sécuriser le périmètre ainsi que de se nourrir et se nettoyer avant que tout ne s'assombrisse.

Le jeune homme fit une courte pause à l'entrée de la cabane, l'infecte puanteur s'était gâtée. Itachi tourna la tête vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé, seulement ces yeux noirs qui suivaient avidement chacun de ses mouvements.

Sasuke était le maître, il avait une emprise totale sur son frère. S'il le voulait, il pourrait le faire danser comme une geisha.

Sasuke était le plus fort, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir palpiter dans ses veines ; même affaibli, il était puissant, plus puissant qu'Itachi.

Il alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de l'étroite pièce, face à son frère.

Itachi le regardait, absent. Intouchable. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de divin, de profane. Il était un démon. Si Naruto avait un démon en lui, Sasuke partageait le même sang maudit qu'un démon.

Il y avait toujours, malgré Sasuke, une partie de lui qui cherchait la reconnaissance de la part de ce frère, si détaché. Sasuke se détestait pour cela. Il avait tout fait pour le rattraper, le dépasser.

Mais même ainsi, Itachi restait inaccessible. Surtout ainsi.

Sasuke se leva, agité, son frère ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un égal, à ses yeux il n'était que ce stupide petit frère faiblard et maladroit. Même au moment le plus décisif de leur combat, ses yeux étaient restés froids. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé une dernière petite réplique sibylline qui l'aurait torturé pour le restant de ses jours, non, Sasuke n'en valait pas la peine. Rien qui ne ressemblait à de la reconnaissance, seulement cette expression dédaigneuse et supérieure, inaccessible. Sasuke savait se maîtriser, il n'étranglerait pas le cou fin et pâle d'Itachi.

Il ne comprenait pas Itachi. En fait, il n'y avait rien à comprendre chez lui. Il était complètement fou. Il s'était lancé dans une course au pouvoir, n'hésitant pas à piétiner et souiller tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Sasuke éclata de rire, riant de l'ironie de la situation pendant de nombreuses minutes, il faillit s'étouffer. Le pire, c'était qu'il comprenait d'un certain angle, toute cette puissance ne pouvait pas rester à végéter, à suivre des ordres de faible, il comprenait parce que le pouvoir avait sa propre voix, sa propre volonté.

En somme, il était le monstre d'Itachi. Son jouet, son pantin. Parce que pour lui cela ne devait être qu'un jeu. Il en avait établit les règles dès le commencement. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, stupide petit frère, si tu veux me tuer, maudit-moi, déteste moi et survie par tous les moyens, fuis, fuis, accroche-toi à la vie. _Et Sasuke avait accepté ce rôle, parce qu'il le devait. Il devait rendre justice aux offensés qui, eux, ne le pouvaient plus, mais aussi pour lui-même ; Itachi lui avait pris son enfance, ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher et son avenir, et il n'y avait pas de pardon possible. Sasuke était devenu un vengeur, un pion, dans le monde tordu d'Itachi. De temps à autre son frère vérifiait les rouages de son pantin. _Tu es faible, pourquoi es-tu faible, tu ne me détestes pas assez, stupide petit frère._

Pourtant, à un moment, Sasuke en avait décidé autrement : il n'avait pas tué Naruto dans la vallée de la fin pour obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan. Il n'était plus vraiment son pantin.

Et maintenant ? La vieille cabane gémissait sous l'assaut de ses pas, il tournait en rond. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Et maintenant ? Absolument aucune.

Il regarda dans les yeux d'Itachi, cherchant une réponse inexistante, il s'approcha de lui, son frère le fixait impassible. Le brun se baissa jusqu'à sa hauteur et posa son index sur le front de son aîné, exerçant une légère pression.

Itachi s'effondra en arrière, libéré du jutsu.

Et maintenant ? Il avait besoin d'air frais, l'odeur nauséabonde de charogne était insupportable.

Et maintenant ? Sasuke inspira une grande bouffée d'air pure en avançant lentement mais décidé.

Et maintenant ? Il se demanda s'il devait incendier la cabane.

Il avançait toujours.

Finalement, Sasuke ne préféra pas se retourner.

**FIN**


End file.
